Real love
by D-fens
Summary: A Trance/Harper story. Trance searches for the answer to the question: What is love?
1. The question

Disclamer: I dont own Andromeda, not yet.  
  
Feedback: Yes, gimme...  
  
Rating: G  
  
AuthorÂ´s note: This is just part 1, more will come later.  
  
Trance walked towards hydrophonics. She was happy, and started singing when she entered the doors, but froze in her tracks as soon as she saw that one plant was missing. It was not a special plant, there where others like it, but she had named it, and there was only one who could have taken it without asking. She started running towards Harpers quarters, since she knew he had the day off.  
  
"Harper!" Her voice was loud and clear, and Harper knew what she wanted. She had noticed the missing plant.  
  
"Trance babe, glad you came, I want you to see something. I tell you, I am a freaking genius." He hoped his experiment would take her mind off the plant, but he knew it was probably gonna fail.  
  
"What have you done to Otto? I know it was you." She was angry, but seeing him so happy and exciting made her cool down. Besides, Otto was probably in a million pieces, or in another part of the galaxy by now.  
  
"I havenÂ´t done anyth..." He stoped, thinking about the name. "Otto? You named him Otto? ThatÂ´s a silly name." He laughed a little.  
  
"It is not, I think itÂ´s cute." She said, not seeing the funny in that name.  
  
"Ok, whatever. I havenÂ´t hurt him. I just needed him for a little experiment. He will be back in hydrophonics in a matter of minutes. Just watch this" He pointed towards a table, where Otto was standing. He looked ok, except for a device that was attached to the base.she was just about to ask what it was when Otto diseapeared in front of her eyes. She turned to Harper and asked "What happened?"  
  
"It is so smart, I should be named 'smartest genius in the universe' for this thing" He said, and contiued "It is a device that changes the structure of the molekules in any organic thing, making them invisible."  
  
She Understood what he was saying, but had to ask anyway "You can make people invisible?"  
  
"Yes, at least i think so. I have to do more tests before i try it on a person, but it works in theory, and on Otto"  
  
She was about to congratulate him, when she felt something against her arm. She looked down, and saw some green slime. It took her only a second before she knew what it was. She looked over to the table, and saw the pot Otto had been in was visible, and broken. Then she heard Harper say "It seems like it only works for 30 seconds, then the device is overheated, and boom. Well, back to the drawing board."  
  
"You killed Otto!" Now she was angry again, and was about to yell at Harper, when she saw that most of Otto was on HarperÂ´s face, making him look... funny. She started laughing, and whiped some of if off him.  
  
"Just a temporary setback, I will have figured it out by the end of the week, I hope." he said, and suddenly he noticed how close Trance was, and how beautiful she was.  
  
They looked at eachother for a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Harper blushed and said "IÂ´d better clean up here, sorry about Otto."  
  
"IÂ´ts ok, I have to go" Trance said, and started walking to the door. When she was outside she smiled.  
  
She was walking back to her quarters, when she stoped and said "Rommie." Instantly, the hologram apeared besides her. "Yes, Trance?"  
  
"Where is Beka?"  
  
A second of silence, then Rommie answered "She is in command."  
  
"Is she alone?" Trance needed to talk to someone, and Beka was the only womanon the ship, besides herself, and Rommie, but Rommie couldnÂ´t help her with this.  
  
"Yes, she is." Rommies voice brought her back to reality, and she thanked Rommie and started walking to command.  
  
She walked in to command, and saw Beka sitting and reading and old book. She looked up and said "Hi Trance", and then went back to reading. Trance walked and sat down next to her. Beka stoped reading, and looked at her crewmate. Something was bothering the little purple girl. "What is it?" She asked, sincery concerned.  
  
"Beka, how do you know when you are in love?" 


	2. A talk

Disclamer: I dont own Andromeda, not yet.  
  
Feedback: Yes, gimme...  
  
Rating: G  
  
AuthorÂ´s note: As promised, here is part 2. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
"Rommie, privacy mode please." Beka said, and after Rommie replied she turned to Trance and looked at the girl, her eyes open wide. She couldnÂ´t belive that Trance had asked her about love. It was however obvios why. Harper. Beka told herself that she should have anticipated this. She and Harper had spent a lot of time together, not only on Andromeda, but also on the Maru. They had become friends rightaway, and they were both unhappy when they were apart.  
  
"ItÂ´s about Harper, right?" Beka asked.  
  
"Yes." Trance answered, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
"Love is..." Beka didnÂ´t know what to say. She was perhaps not the right person to ask, but Trance had come to her, and she didnÂ´t have the heart to tell her to ask someone else. "Love is the greatest feeling, like butterflies in your stomach."  
  
'Butterflies?' Trance had never heard of butterflies, and what are they doing in her stomach? Before she could ask, Beka said "ItÂ´s a figure of speach."  
  
"I do feel... different around Harper, I never felt like this before." Trance said, hoping the older woman could help her. Beka had always helped her with eveything. She was like a... mother. Trance knew, that if anyone could help her with this, it was Beka.  
  
"Well, I am no expert, but i think you should talk to Harper, tell him how you feel." That was the only adwise Beka could give her.  
  
"You think so? What if he doesnÂ´t feel the same way?" Trane was worried about that. She didnÂ´t want to destroy their friendship, he was her best friend.  
  
"I know that Harper cares deeply for you. Yes, there is a chance he doesnÂ´t feel like you. If you want, I can talk to him." Beka knew that Harper would never hurt Trance, but this was big. Everyone knew how close Harper and Trance was, and no one ever thought of them as a couple. They were friends, period.  
  
"I dont know." Trance didnÂ´t know if she wanted Beka to talk to Harper. "Maybe it is best that I forget about it."  
  
"No." BekaÂ´s voice startled even herself, and Trance turned towards her to see what she ment. "We both know how dangerous it is here on Andromeda, and we dont know what will happen tomorrow, so I think you should grab the small fragments of happiness you can."  
  
Trance just looked at her, thinking. She was right, and she did love Harper, and there was a chance that he loved her, she could sense it when she was close to him. He was so different when he was alone with her. He still joked, but he was more open, calm and... loving? And then there was that feeling she had, that told her that Harper wanted to tell her something, but was afraid of the answer. It was this feeling that had made her go talk to Beka in the first place.  
  
"YouÂ´re right Beka, I will go and talk to him. Thanks." She said, got up and started walking to the doors.  
  
"Anytime Trance." Beka said as the girl walked out, and went back to her book. But she couldnÂ´t read, she was to excited. What would hapen next? 


	3. A Happy end

Disclamer: I dont own Andromeda, not yet.  
  
Feedback: Yes, gimme...  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author´s note: Part 3. Sorry for the delay.  
  
  
Trance was walking down the corridor, when she suddenly felt something against her arm. She looked around, but saw nothing that could have touched her. Then she heard a laugh. It was Harper´s, but she didn´t see him. "Harper, where are you?"  
Then, out of thin air, came Harper. In his hand was the device he had used on her plant earlier today. He smiled, and said "Hello Trance, what do you think?"  
  
Suddenly Trance got furious. He had tested the device on himself, not knowing if it was safe. She could have lost him before she could tell him she loved him. And the idea of Harper gone was more than she could take. She started to hit Harper, who had to hold both her arms and push her to the wall. "What is the matter with you?" She kept trying to get free, but it was useless, and she started crying. It took Harper a couple of seconds to understand. He took her in his arms, and softly said "I´m sorry. I wont do it again. Don´t cry."  
  
They just stood there, in eachothers arms, for a long time. Harper whiped away Trance´s tears, looked at her, and said "Trance, I love you." and suddenly, everything disapeared. The only thing that was left was she, and Harper. She felt a joy she never experienced before. She had never been in a relationship before, so she would have more questions for Beka, but that could wait, right now she was in a moment she didn´t want to end.  
  
The End. 


End file.
